This invention relates generally to the construction of refractories for use in the refining industry and more particularly concerns the anchoring of refractory material at the corners or exposed edges of a refractory.
Refractories are generally constructed on a metal base which supports a metal grid system welded to the base to form a honeycomb. This honeycomb retains the refractory material which is poured, packed or pressed into it in a soft or pliable state. The corners or exposed edges of the refractory are commonly reinforced by a number of flat metal brackets formed to a ninety degree angle and welded in parallel vertical planes along the corners or edges of the refractory. Small ears punched toward the opposite sides of the bracket provide some gripping engagement of the brackets with the refractory material pressed between them.
Such corner reinforcements are inadequate in that, as refined material flows over the refractory corner, it erodes the refractory material between the brackets where there is no support. The problem is exacerbated in the refining of some abrasive mixtures, such as oil containing gritty catalysts which may flow over the refractory corner at temperatures in the range of 1500.degree. F. Highly abrasive mixtures will cause the corners of a refractory to deteriorate quite quickly, particularly at higher temperatures.
Present solutions to the problem include the provision of holes through the corner of the flat corner brackets so that rods can be extended through the brackets to provide additional support at the point of erosion. Alternatively, metal slats are welded at a forty-five degree angle between the brackets for the same purpose. Such modifications obviously result in tedious, lengthy and costly procedures in making a refractory. PG,3
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an erosion retarder for refractories that anchors the refractory material at the corners and exposed edges of the refractory. Another object of this invention is to provide this anchorage for the refractory materials without adding to the complexity of constructing the refractory. Similarly, it is an object of this invention to provide a simple, unitary device which accomplishes all of the above objectives.